


You just hit the jackpot, Tiger

by Queen_Oval



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romance, i love this otp, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: These are one shots based on my new ship





	1. Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Where Peter is sick and Michelle (MJ) takes care of him 
> 
> Sorry for the error

“You  look like an open autopsy,” Michelle stated looking up from her book to look at Peter. The web- head  groan placing his head on the lunch table.

   As of late Peter has a been having a bad week,  between being a high school student and Spider -man. And yet  hiding  this from his aunt and friends with the exception for  Ned. Peter had little to no time for himself. All his time has been spent on creating sorry excuse of bruises he had for aunt May.

“For once Michelle is right, you do look like a zombie or something,” Ned said to him.  Peter’s friends began to notice how pale he has gotten. The dark rings around his eyes from the lack of sleep he wasn’t getting. Not to mention his head was hurting  ever since last night from fight bad guys in the rain.   
“Have you eaten anything,” Michelle asked putting her hand on his forehead. Peter waved her hand away from him, before she  could see the blush that was on his face. 

“I’m fine, MJ ,” Peter said getting up before MJ could investigate further. 

“May!” Peter yelled into the small  apartment looking for his aunt, until he found a note on top of  the dining room table.

’Dear Peter I will be home late  Love May.’

Peter was blowing his nose when he  heard a knock on the door, opening it there stood Michelle holding a plastic bag in her hand.  
“M-Michelle what are doing here?”  Peter asked before he sneezed into his tissue.

“To make sure you weren’t dying,” She said walking in the apartment placing the plastic bag on the kitchen counter.

“W-why?” He stammered  closing the door. Following Michelle into the  small kitchen, where she was looking for something.

“Where do keep the pot?” She asked giving up searching. 

“Bottom left why?”  

“Because I need it,” she said giving him a ’are dumb or something look’

MJ sighed and turned to Peter,“ You are sick, Peter.”

“No, I’m not,” He said and the exact moment his body  betrayed him by sneezing and coughing up a storm. 

Michelle raised her eyebrow,“Not sick huh? Why don’t try to get so sleep.”

Taking her advice Peter went to his room and tried to go to sleep. For a moment he was sleeping, With him and all his friends just hanging out.  In his dream they were all having fun, it was perfect day. No crime  that needed to be stop. No paper that due the next day. It was just Peter and his friends enjoying a day out in the city.

Then something  caught his peripheral vision. He  saw  something in the sky is that  a bird? He thought. The bird was coming closer to where he and friends were at.  In the last moment he realized it was the Vulture. 

All the buildings began to fall, “I told you Pete, I kill everything you love,” the villain crackled. Peter turned to see his friends dead with parts of the buildings on top of them, “No, oh my God  Ned, Michelle, Harry!” he cried trying to push some of the debris off of them.  It seemed that the buildings began to pile up more  and more on top of his friends.

“Peter,” a voice hoarse.

“Peter, it’s just a dream,”  Web- Head woke up to see Michelle. Her face filled with concern using the back of her hand to check 

his temperature,“Are you Ok?”

After moment  of getting his bearing together,“Yeah. I’m okay.”

Michelle sensing that he didn’t want to talk about changed the subject,“C’mon geekwad the soup is done.”   
The two went  back to the kitchen to eat the soup. After finishing the soup, he sat on the couch where MJ was at. “You should go back to bed.”

“You should go home,” He snickered. Either of them moved from the couch, the two watched crappy cop shows until they both passed out.


	2. You're my idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jealous!Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, and sorry for the grammar errors.

It was after decathlon practice ended and everyone was getting ready to leave. Michelle was gathering her things getting ready to leave.

Peter gathers up his stuff and was slowly gathering his courage to talk to MJ. As of late their friendship if you can it friendship has grown into something more. For instance Peter would feel his heart race whenever she was there. Or notice the little things she does.

”As Peter was about to get Michelle’s attention, it was soon stopped by Flash Thomson, who yelled out to Michelle.

 

“Hey MJ,” Flash said doing a short jog towards her. Giving his so-called sexy voice to her.

MJ turned her head to him, “Only my friends can call me that.”

“I’m a friend right?” He said with an uneasy laugh when she didn’t say anything. Letting the silence by her response.

He waved his hands,“ Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to a new café,” He smiled at her.

“Sure,” Michelle said nonchalantly.

Flash look back at her in surprised,“Really?! - I mean sweet I’ll pick you up around two o’clock.”

As Flash walked away he shoved his shoulder against Peter, “Later Penis Parker.”

Later that day Ned and Peter were playing the Super Smash Bros, “We need to stop MJ from dating Flash.”

“Why would we do that?” Ned asked pulling out a bag of chips from his backpack.

Peter tugged his hair in distress,“Because she makes a big mistake.”

“Michelle a can do whatever she wants,” Ned nonchalantly.

The web-head shrugged,“ Of course but she needs to push in the right direction way is all.” Ned gave him a look that was between ’are-you-kidding-me ’ and ’you-really-want-to die.’

“Ned please,” Peter plead hugging his friend, Ned groan, “Fine.”

It was a busy Saturday, where Ned and Peter were hidden in a café.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Ned mumbled looking around the interior building.

Peter looked at his friend, “I told you. To stop Michelle before she makes the biggest mistake in her life that she can’t undo.”

“Flash hates us. And Michelle hates us and our guts. I’d say that they are perfect couple,” Ned responded. Peter gave a growl just the thought of Michelle and Flash being together. The simple of thought of it made him see red.

’Come on, Peter focus.’ He thought as his eyes scanned through the café. ’where are they?’ The web-head thought. His brown eyes caught the sight of curly messy bun of Michelle.

Peter nudged his friend, “ Their right there. Cover me.”

Ned nodded failing miserably as a normal customer, trying to cover for Peter.

Peter slowly ducked behind a wall where Michelle and Flash were sitting together. The pairs were talking and laughing, Peter trying not to use his powers to stop the pair that were getting closer and closer.

The couple leaning closer together almost a couple of inches away from face to face-“Wait!” Peter yelled at them, Michelle looked confused,“Peter, what are you doing here?”

Before Peter could create an excuse, Flash stepped in,“Yeah Penis Parker why are you here?”  
Peter sighed deciding to tell the truth,“ To stop your guys date.”

“This isn’t a date,” Michelle said looking at him. Peter felt a heavy weight being lifted from his chest.

“It’s not!” Flash shocked from her response.

Michelle rolled her eyes,“ No it’s not. Here I thought you were in decathlon for reason.”

The teen growled and left the café, Michelle’s attention was on Peter,“ So Me and Flash huh?”

“Yeah well I thought you were dating Flash…. I wanted to stop it, not because you can’t make your own decisions or anything. I just wanted-” Peter’s rambling ceased when Michelle kissed him. Peter’s face turned completely red.

“You’re an idiot,” Michelle snorted shoving Peter’s shoulder,“ But you’re my idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can give me a prompt by commenting on it. Thank you so much for reading.


	3. Body Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle is cold-blooded and Peter is a great heater. And I suck a writing fighting scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I haven't been updating I was super sick but now I'm back in business!

I must be cold-blooded reptile, Michelle thought while staying up to wait for her loser of a boyfriend,who was swinging on top buildings. 

She was watching the news coverage, wearing her comfortable sweatpants and a long shirt with a blanket and heated blanket. Not forgetting her super hot chocolate that she was drinking throughout the news coverage. Spider-man was shot out webs to capture Doctor Octopus. Which made the villain even more angry, the Doctor use one of his legs to stomp on the spider. Luckily the young hero was faster and used his webs to entangle the leg. Causing the doctor to trip and fall. With that Spider-man wrapped his webs around his legs and swung out of the camera's view. Now that the action was finished the news reporter talking about the weather for incoming weeks, Michelle flicked the channel to a buddy-cop movie. Now wanting for her loser of a boyfriend to come home. 

Twenty minutes later Peter,with his hair sticking different places, was home with big smile on his face. 

“Great! You're here,” She said grabbing him by the arm. Michelle marching into their bedroom while dragging Peter,”Michelle wait!”

Michelle shook her head,”No.” 

Michelle laid on top of him with duvet in hand,” So warm.”

Peter rolled his eyes realizing what just happen,”That’s all I am to you a heater-Agh! Your feet are cold.”

“Duh. Why else would I date you? “ She commented back cuddling closer to him. 

Peter finally accepting his fate. As his girlfriend cuddle closer into him.

The two fell asleep for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short Please help me with a Disney theme Prompt


	4. Aladdin Refrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea from Tumblr:  
> Peter’s reveal to Michelle to go down like Jasmine tricking Aladdin into revealing he’s the guy she met in the marketplace
> 
> Michelle saying something offhand about Ned when she’s with Spider-Man and without thinking Peter just goes with it and she yells “I KNEW IT” and rips off his mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the Grammar errors.

“ It a shame that Ned could be with us,” Michelle noted as she and spider-man sat on top of building looking at the skyline.

Spider-man shook his head,“Nah Ned doesn’t like heights-wait whaaa”

“I knew it!” She yelled pulling off his mask, “ I knew it was you. Why did you still me? Did you think I was stupid? That I won’t figure it out!” She growled causing Peter feel like a deer in the headlights.

“I hope you wouldn’t” Peter mumbled to himself. “That’s not what I meant,” seeing the fury in Michelle’s eyes.

She glared at him,”Tell me the truth.”

“The truth?” Peter repeated back.

“Does it look like I said it in a different language?” Michelle stated looking at him more intently. 

“The truth is that…” Peter’s hand waved through his hair. “ I am Spider-man. Mr. Stark gave me this suit so I can help the little guy. To be the friendly neighborhood spider-man.”

“But I’m really an Avenger,” Peter added trying to perk up the mood.

Peter waited for a response, “Why didn’t you tell me?” From the outside Michelle said it like she didn’t care, but her eyes showed the pained he caused her. Peter shifted closer to her.

“Well for protection for May and Ned. That’s why I kept a secret for so long,” Peter stated smiling at her.

“Well you’re bad at this secretive stuff,”she said cuddling close to him. As the couple watched the New York skyline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. leave prompts in the comment section. Thank you


	5. Prompt request I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Peter comes back from his night time patrol and forgot that he arranged a sleepover with Michelle and Ned , all the while he still has his suit on under his pajamas , also it gets to a point where they play truth or dare ,and Michelle finds out a day later when she wakes up and finds his suit, also have mysterio be his villain during his patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter this week! So crazy!

It has been a rough week for Peter Parker, with trying to just a “ Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man” and having to deal with a new villain each week. Each one crazier than last week. 

But today he finally stopped stop Mysterio, this villain has been kicking his ass for the past week. Thinking about the sweet relief of a hard day's work and taking off his suit. 

With the day was slowly coming to the end, Peter thought as he opened door to the apartment, there sat Ned, who was merely putting his legos together. And Michelle, per usual nose in a thick book.

“Peter, man did you forget that we had a sleepover tonight?” Ned asked getting off from the top bunk.

Peter shook his head,”No, no of course I remember that Ned. I was wondering..where's May?”

“Your Aunt said that she had to leave town because a friend broke her foot.” Michelle stated not looking up from her book. Ned and Peter began to build on the Ultimate Star Destroyer,while Michelle continued reading. 

The silence was broken up by Michelle’s heavy sigh,” I’m no genius but isn’t sleepover supposed to be fun?”

Ned jumped up (carefully placing the Star destroyer on the bed),”I know! Let’s play truth or dare!”

Michelle weighed out her options, acting like she’s in sixth grade again or being bored again,” Alright fine. Let’s play.”

“Truth or dare Parker?” MJ asked. Peter thought about for a moment, “Truth.”

“Is it true that you’re Spider-man?” She questioned. The room’s temperature became cooler. 

Peter’s heart was beating, was she pulling on his leg on this? “No, I’m not,” Peter laughed, “ I can’t even dodge your punches, Michelle.”

Michelle joined in his laughter,” Yeah you’re right your ass would fall in a fight.”

The game continue on until, Michelle dare(forced) Ned to drink two bottle of hot sauce causing the teen to almost pass out. Later that night, the trio were watching all the Star Wars Ned had state his claim on the recliner. 

Leaving Peter and Michelle with the couch;in the middle of the movie Michelle place her head on Peter’s chest. Peter’s heart was beating a mile per minute.With the realization that Michelle was on him. Eventually the trio fell asleep during the part where Finn was saving Poe.

 

The next day at Midtown high Peter and Ned were talking about the newest lego set they were about to build.

“I know,” Michelle said looking at him. 

Peter gave her a questioning look,”Know what?”

She turn her body to him, “Itsy bitsy spider.”

Peter become flutters,”W-what ? How did yo-”

“Did you know that you’re a cuddler?" Michelle laughed looking at him. This fun fact caused Peter to blush on his cheek.

Spider-man stuttered,” T-that’s not true.”

Michelle rolled her eyes,”Whatever you say eight-legs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Thank you so much for commenting, kudos, bookmarking and stuff!


	6. Tumblr Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this Tumblr prompt: "I told you that you’d get sick if you cuddle with me.....And no I’m not making you soup because I'M STILL SICK."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this

Michelle rolled herself up in her blanket. She huddles in her blanket as she puts on Netflix. She coughed as she rested her sick head on the couch. Michelle groaned her whole body was shivering and her head was banging in pain.

Today of all days I have to be sick, she thought as she blew her nose. Her parents have to go out of town, leaving Michelle alone in the apartment. Her phone beeped signaling that she as a text, 

Peter: Can I come over?

Michelle groaned as she walked to her room. She pulled up the window, as Peter climb in. Peter was out of his Spiderman outfits after his fight with one of the sinister six.

“Hey,” Peter said as he got in. Peter looked at her, he saw her baggy eyes and her hair was super than usual messy than usual. Michelle sniffed as she dragged her tired body to the couch. 

“Michelle are you sick?” Peter asked as he followed her to the living room.

Michelle laid on the couch and moaned, “Maybe.”

Peter rolled his eyes Michelle is more stubborn when she is sick. Peter pulled Michelle up and wrapped her blanket around them. 

Peter hugged Michelle as she continued to watch the nature documentary,” I told you that you’d get sick if you cuddle with me.”

Peter kissed the back of her neck, “I’ll take my chances.” Peter hugged her tighter having a rough day dealing with one of the sinister six. 

“And no I’m not making you soup because I'M STILL SICK,” Michelle continued her rant.

Peter nodded still smiling,” I’ll keep that in mind, MJ.” As the two watched the Nature documentary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos.  
> Thank you for supporting me


	7. It's FALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's love for fall is cute and Michelle knows this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know I would be gone for so long my bad guys.

Peter Parker likes autumn. No that understatement Peter Parker loves autumn.

The season itself made Queens not terribly hot. Every year Peter and May would decorate the whole apartment in Halloween theme. Not only that Peter loved the cold wind blowing his face and the taste of pumpkin spice latte. 

On a Saturday Peter and Michelle were hanging out in the apartment. The whole apartment, like every year, was decorated the Halloween standard of the Parker household. 

“Peter I think you have a problem,” Michelle said her eyes were still on her book. The young hero looked at his girlfriend in confusing.

“What?” Peter asked not really understanding what she asking. 

“Peter you have been drinking Pumpkin spice latte since August,” She said as she closed her book.

Peter rolled his eyes,”So?” 

So what if Starbucks on third street knew his drink every time he comes through. If anything he was helping the business of Starbucks somehow. 

“It’s October. Everytime without fail you buy that stuff. Do you know what’s in this stuff? How much money you could be saving?” Michelle noted. Why can’t her boyfriend understand how unhealthy that stuff contains she thought. 

“Yeah I know there’s nutmeg in it,” Peter said smartly as moved to click the Netflix to watch the Nightmare before Christmas on TV.  
“Really Peter? It’s ju-” Michelle said resting her hand on face.

“But it’s Halloween,” Peter whined as he walked towards the couch where Michelle was at.

“Peter The season just cha-” Michelle tried to say when Peter interrupted. 

“Yeah MJ but it’s the season of SPOOKINESS and the crunchy leaves and HALLOWEEN and SCARY MOVIES and your favorite COZY BLANKETS,” Peter smiled snuggling close to Michelle. 

“You’re not eight anymore Peter,” Michelle stated as she lends close to her boyfriend. Maybe this Fall will be nice she thought as she started paying attention to the skeleton on the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter I'll try to do the next chapter soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it. can request prompt for me down below.


End file.
